Endlich Frühling
by mlskrc
Summary: Eine junge unbekannte Frau landet verletzt in Konoha. Der 6. Hokage übernimmt die Verantwortung für ihre Zukunft und versucht ihr zu helfen. Gleichzeitig versucht er, sich nicht in sie zu verlieben...


„Lass mich rufen, wenn sie aufwacht. Und ich hätte gerne einen Bericht."

„Hai!"

Er drehte sich langsam wieder um und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Sakura schaute ihm noch eine Weile hinterher, wie er den Gang des Krankenhauses mit langsamen Schritten entlang ging, die Hände wie gewohnt in den Hosentaschen, gedankenverloren. Sie starrte immer noch, nachdem er in einen anderen Gang abgebogen war. Seine Schritte immer noch hörbar, bis sie irgendwann verstummten und sie alleine im leisen Gang stand.

„ _Falls_ sie aufwacht…", flüsterte sie vor sich hin, bis auch sie sich umdrehte und in die andere Richtung verschwand.

„Vier gebrochene Rippen auf der linken Seite. Ein geprellter Knöchel, auch links. Platzwunde an der Schläfe, vermutlich ein Aufprall am Boden, 9 Stiche. Eine Gehirnerschütterung ist nicht auszuschließen. Mehrere Schnittwunden am Rücken, es wurden Glasscherben aus den Wunden entfernt. Und zu guter Letzt: unzählige Blutergüsse über den gesamten Körper verteilt. Die Schlimmsten an den Handgelenken und den Oberschenkeln. Das war's." Er beendete seinen Satz mit Schwung und hob den Kopf mit Stolz, um den vorgesetzten aller Shinobi mit einem Lächeln anzusehen.

„ _Das_ _war's_?!"  
„Äh… ja. Das war's." Er blickte noch einmal kurz über das Patientenblatt in seiner Hand, um wirklich sicher zu gehen.

Seufzend massierte er sich den Nasensteg, während er sich in seinem großen Stuhl zurücklehnte. Verärgert über die Unfähigkeit des Jungen seinen Sarkasmus zu verstehen, schockiert über das Ausmaß der Verletzungen der jungen Frau.  
„Ist sie aufgewacht?"  
„Nein."  
„Verstehe. Du kannst wieder gehen."  
„Gibt es noch etwas, das ich für Sie - "

„Nein." Seine Stimme war ruhig und bestimmt, so wie immer. Und trotzdem schien es gefährlich zu sein, ihm weitere Fragen zu stellen.  
„Einen schönen Tag noch, Hokage-sama." Damit verbeugte sich der Junge und verließ so schnell wie möglich den Raum. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.

„Sehr schöner Tag." Murmelte er, sich wieder nach vorne beugend. Sein Tisch voll mit Schriftrollen und Missionsberichten. Doch dafür schien er im Moment weder den Nerv noch die Konzentration aufbringen zu können. Er legte den Kopf in die Hände um nachzudenken. Das ungute Gefühl, das er seit heute Morgen mit sich führte, ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Der Grund? Eine junge, unbekannte, verletzte Frau. Eigentlich nichts, was ihn in seinem Alltag weiter beschäftigen sollte. Tagtäglich kamen fremde oder verletzte Menschen ins Dorf, die Hilfe brauchten, da sie ihn ihrem eigenen Dorf gar keine oder keine guten Mediziner hatten. Nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Das Gesicht der jungen Frau ließ seine Gedanken nicht mehr los. Das magere, blasse Gesicht voller blauen Flecken und Kratzern und Dreck. Kaum noch als Mensch erkennbar, wenn nicht noch ein Körper dranhängen würde. Ihre langen braunen Haare waren auch nicht das, was eine Frau ihre Haare nennen würde. Wie lange sie wohl gefangen gehalten und gefoltert wurde… So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er kaum, wie jemand sein Büro betrat.

„Kakashi-sensei?"

„Hmm?" Überrascht blickte er hoch und sah seiner ehemalige Schülerin in die Augen.

„Sie ist wach geworden…"

Kakashi ließ einen Atem los, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Seine Schultern sackten erleichtert nach unten und er lehnte sich wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Und? Wissen wir jetzt mehr?"  
„Nicht wirklich… Sie spricht nicht. Sie wollte schon verschwinden, so schnell war sie auf den Beinen. Und das trotz all der Verletzungen." Sakuras Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.  
„Sensei, ich glaube sie wurde gefoltert." Fing sie langsam an.

„Dann sind wir schon mal zwei, die das denken.", lachte Kakashi ohne einen Hauch von Humor.

„Und ich glaube, dass sie…"

„Was, Sakura?"

„Dass sie missbraucht wurde… naja –"

„Schon gut. Auch das habe ich mir schon gedacht, nachdem dein neuer Praktikant mir die Liste aller menschenmöglichen Verletzungen vorgetragen hat…", seufzte er. „Bis jetzt können wir sie nicht zuordnen. Es gibt kein Dorf, das uns einen Nukenin gemeldet hat, auf dessen Beschreibung sie passen würde. Also schließe ich einmal die Tatsache aus, dass sie ein Shinobi ist." Sakura nickte zustimmend.

„Ist sie ansprechbar?"  
„Naja… du kannst es gerne versuchen. Wir haben es geschafft, sie zu überreden damit zu warten, bis ihre Wunden abgeheilt sind. Sie gerät aber sehr schnell in Panik."

„Hmmm… klingt ja vielversprechend." Kakashi zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Na dann, versuche ich wohl mein Glück!", Voller Tatendrang und elanvoll erhob sich der Hokage überraschte seine Schülerin, als mit einem Mal das allbekannte Kakashi-Lächeln zurück war, dass einem das Herz wärmte. Sakura konnte das Lächeln nur erwidern.

Beide wandten sich Richtung Tür, Kakashi hatte den Griff bereits nach unten gedrückt, als Sakura ihn zurück hielt.  
„Ähm, Sensei?", begann sie zögerlich.

„Hmm? Was ist?"  
„Sie…", Sakura fing an nervös zu lachen und überlegte, wie sie das folgende ihrem ehemaligen Sensei am besten beibringen konnte. „Sie hat scheinbar panische Angst…"  
„Hätte ich auch, wenn man mich jahrelang gefoltert hätte… Sekunde… das hat man sogar!"  
„… vor Masken." Mit einem Mal war ‚Fröhlicher Kakashi' wieder weg und dieses Mal war ein Kakashi vor ihr, den nicht einmal sie bis zu diesem Augenblick jemals gesehen hatte.

Augenbrauen hochgezogen, der Mund geöffnet (daran zu erkennen, dass seine Kinnlade am Boden wäre, wenn die Maske sie nicht an Ort und Stelle halten würde) und die Augen führten viele schnelle Blinzelbewegungen aus. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis der mächtigste Mann Konohas diese Information an sein Gehirn weitergeleitet hatte.

„Bitte was?"

Sakura versuchte den witzigen Gesichtsausdruck, den er machte, zu ignorieren.  
„Als wir sie untersuchen wollten, waren alle mit Schutzkleidung bedeckt. Keiner wusste, ob sie vielleicht eine Infektion hat. Und der Mundschutz hat sie in Panik versetzt. Jedenfalls hat sie sich erst beruhigt, nachdem alle sie abgenommen hatten."

Kakashi, der sich wieder gefasst hatte, ließ die Information sinken und wurde nachdenklich.  
„Wie gut, dass ich keinen Mundschutz trage." Und damit öffnete er die Tür und machte sich auf den direkten Weg zum Krankenhaus.

„Und ich dachte, Naruto wäre das Schlimmste, das dem Hokagestuhl passieren kann…", seufzte sie und folgte dem maskierten Hokage.

Sakura hatte es gesagt. Ja, sie hatte ihn eindeutig und mehrmals darauf hingewiesen. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass sich eine verletzte Frau so zur Wehr setzen könnte?

Seufzend hielt er sich den Eisbeutel gegen sein rechtes Auge. Er wusste nicht wie, aber sie hatte es geschafft ihre kleine kraftlose Faust in seiner Augenhöhle zu versenken. Und die trostvollen Worte seiner Schülerin waren: ‚Geschieht dir Recht! Ich hatte dich gewarnt.' Ob sie mit Tsunade auch so redete? Noch ein Seufzer verließ seine Lungen. Da kommt man als Verletzter in ein fremdes Dorf, wird behandelt und dann schlägt man das Dorfoberhaupt nieder. Mutig.

Es vergingen Wochen, in denen Kakashi fast jeden zweiten Tag einen Bericht aus dem Krankenhaus erhielt. Sie schien sich von ihren Verletzungen zu erholen und sich langsam, sehr langsam wieder an Menschen in ihrer Umgebung zu gewöhnen. Kakashi hatte es nicht gewagt, einen weiteren Besuch im Krankenhaus abzustatten. Stattdessen ließ er sich Berichte von einem pubertären Praktikanten zukommen, dessen Namen er immer noch nicht kannte.

„Herein.", murmelte er der Person auf der anderen Seite der Tür zu, in der Hoffnung, nicht gehört zu werden, damit die Person, wer auch immer sie war, wieder verschwand. Er hatte genug Arbeit auf seinem Schreibtisch. Da war niemand nötig, der ihm noch mehr mitbrachte.

„Sensei!", grüßte ihn seine ehemalige Schülerin.  
„Ah, Sakura. Du bist es nur…", atmete Kakashi erleichtert aus.

„Was soll das ‚nur' bedeuten?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Gar nichts." Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.  
„Wirklich!", lachte er nun nervös „Ich dachte nur, du wärst jemand, der mir noch mehr Missionsberichte zum Lesen bringt."

Sakura schien sich mit der Antwort zufrieden zu geben. Kakashi widmete sich wieder der Schriftrolle, die vor ihm lag.

„Ich habe jemanden mitgebracht."

„Bitte sag jetzt nicht Naruto. Ich habe ihn eben gerade erst abgewimmelt. Ich will mir nicht noch mehr Erklärungen einfallen lassen müssen, warum er noch nicht bereit ist, Hokage zu sein."

„Da kann ich dich beruhigen. Der ist gerade zu Ichirakus."

„Puh."

„Komm rein!"

Kakashi hätte Jahre damit verbringen können, sich vorzustellen, was er in diesem Moment sah. Überrascht war nicht annähernd treffend. Hinter Sakura, trat eine junge Frau sein Büro, die er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Sie war nicht besonders groß, oder besonders klein, ihre Figur war passend zum Rest ihres Körpers, weiblich, nur etwas zu dünn für seinen Geschmack. Auf diesem Körper saß ein wunderschöner Kopf mit braunen, schulterlangen welligen Haaren, die ihr leicht ins Gesicht fielen. Und ihr Gesicht. Darin waren 2 leuchtende, braune Augen. Vermutlich die Schönsten, die er je gesehen hatte. Unterhalb eine wohlgeformte Nase und darunter zwei volle rötliche Lippen.

Hätte sein Unterbewusstsein in diesem Moment das große weiße Pflaster an ihrer Schläfe nicht bemerkt, hätte er sie vermutlich wirklich nicht erkannt.  
Er entschied sich dazu abzuwarten, da ihm in diesem Moment keine Worte einfielen.  
„Kakashi-sensei, das ist unsere Patienten, die vor 3 Wochen verletzt in Konoha ankam.", versuchte Sakura etwas unsicher die Vorstellung anzufangen. „Du erinnerst dich?"

Kakashi schwieg eine Weile und musterte die beiden Frauen, die vor ihm standen. Sakura war kurz davor wieder etwas zu sagen, da ihre Patienten mit jeder Sekunde unsicherer wurde.

„Ja. Ich erinnere mich sehr gut.", sagte er letztendlich in seiner gewohnten ruhigen Stimmlage. Dabei war der Humor der Situation nicht zu übersehen. Da saß er, der sechste Hokage, in seinem großen Stuhl vor dem großen Fenster, das einem den Blick auf ganz Konoha gewährte. Seine Ellbogen auf dem Schreibtisch gestützt, die Hände ineinander verschränkt, sein Kinn auf den Handrücken ruhend.  
Seine Maske bis zur Nase sein Gesicht verdeckend, sein Stirnband, das ihm die wilden Haare aus dem Gesicht hält, der Blick gelangweilt. Links: die Narbe über dem Auge, wo einst das Sharingan von Obito saß. Rechts: haha. Das rechte Auge. Vor exakt drei Wochen kollidierte dieses mit einer Faust. Und genau diese Faust stand jetzt vor ihm. Die Besitzerin dieser Faust, um genau zu sein. Die wunderschöne Besitzerin…  
Jedenfalls waren die Erinnerungen an dieses Ereignis nicht so schnell zu vergessen. Nicht, wenn du jeden Morgen in den Spiegel siehst und über Möglichkeiten nachdenkst, wie man das Auge am geschicktesten verdecken könnte. Das Stirnband hatte er jahrelang über dem linken Auge getragen. Es plötzlich über das rechte zu ziehen, war ihm nicht ganz geheuer. Nicht, wenn er wieder zwei Augen zum Sehen hatte. Drei Wochen waren also vergangen, in denen er die neugierigen Blicke der Dorfbewohner auf sich zog. Der Hokage mit blauem Auge. Pfeilchen-Hokage. Naruto hatte natürlich die besten Spitznamen. Und natürlich musste er diese mit dem gesamten Dorf teilen.  
Nach drei Wochen war die Schwellung zurückgegangen und übrig war ein unschöner schwarz-gelber Fleck unter dem Auge, der deutlich machte, dass der Bluterguss bereits in der letzten Phase war und langsam verschwand.  
Äußerlich wirkte Kakashi wie immer gelassen und entspannt. Innerlich konnte sich der Hokage aber ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, als er bemerkte, wie die unbekannte Frau sein Auge musterte.

„Sie hat sich ziemlich gut erholt. Ich dachte mir, du könntest sagen, wie es jetzt weitergeht."

„Hmm." Kakashi löste seine Haltung und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Wie geht es weiter…", fragte Kakashi sich selbst, als er den Kopf in den Nacken legte, um die Decke anzustarren.

„Wir wissen nicht einmal wer sie ist und wie sie heißt…", begann Kakashi, senkte den Kopf wieder und blickte der Unbekannten direkt in die Augen. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir damit beginnen?"  
Seine Frage stellte er zwar in den Raum, jedoch war jedem klar, dass diese direkt an sie gerichtet war. Sie konnte Kakashis direkten Augenkontakt halten und ließ ihre Augen durch den Raum wandern.

Die junge Frau schluckte einmal merklich und nahm eine schutzsuchende Position ein, indem sie die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper verschränkte.

„Woher weiß ich, dass ihr mich nicht umbringt?"

Sowohl Kakashi, als auch Sakura waren überrascht. Und das sichtbar. Keiner von beiden hatte eine Antwort erwartet.

„Wie kommst du – ", wollte Sakura gerade fragen, als sie der Hokage unterbrach.  
„Sakura." Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von der Frau abgewandt. „Niemand wird dich umzubringen." Seine Stimme war fest, fast eisern, um seine Ernsthaftigkeit deutlich zu machen. Sie ließ keine Widerworte zu. „Niemand in diesem Dorf würde auf die Idee kommen, einen fremden Menschen grundlos umzubringen. Du hast bisher keine Bedrohung für uns dargestellt und ich denke nicht, dass du das in Zukunft wirst. Somit habe ich keinen Grund dich für irgendetwas zu verurteilen."  
„Wie könnt ihr euch da so sicher sein, dass ich euch nicht hintergehe?"

„Ist so ein Gefühl." Und da war es. Das Kakashi-Lächeln. In diesem Moment traute sie sich wieder den Blick zu heben und sah ihn Lächeln. Ein ehrliches Lächeln. Man konnte sein Lächeln sehen, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Die Maske über seinem Gesicht verdeckte beinahe alles, aber irgendwie auch nichts. Sie konnte sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht vorstellen, dass man trotz einer Maske jemandem Gefühle zeigen konnte. Masken waren dazu da, um genau diese zu verbergen.  
Seine Maske konnte seine Augen nicht verdecken. Seine Augen. Sein Auge. Die junge Frau lief plötzlich rot an und senkte wieder den Blick. Sie hatte diesem Mann eine runtergehauen und er war trotzdem so freundlich zu ihr. Er schien ihr verziehen zu haben oder es hatte es ihr von Anfang an überhaupt nicht übel genommen. _Was stimmt nicht mit ihm?_  
„Also, hast du nun einen Namen, oder nicht?", fragte er, immer noch lächelnd.

„Ich… Ich kenne meinen Namen nicht wirklich.", sagte sie leise, kaum hörbar. Aber für den Hokage mit supergutem Gehör kein Problem.

„Nicht wirklich?"

„Man nannte mich Dumara."

„Wer nannte dich so?"

„Die Nomaden. Im Tempel." Sakura war deutlich fasziniert, dass ihre bis eben noch stumme Patienten Kakashi alles zu erzählen schien, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, um sie nicht zu unterbrechen.

„Du hast in einem Tempel gelebt? Wo?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht mehr."

„Schon gut. Wir können die Unterhaltung auch später fortsetzen.", unterbrach Kakashi das Gespräch, als er bemerkte, dass ihr Unwohlsein mit jeder Sekunde stieg. „Du wirst vorher hier in Konoha bleiben. Hier wird dir niemand eine Gefahr sein und du kannst dich erholen. Und vielleicht finden wir mit der Zeit ein wenig mehr über dich heraus. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit.", versuchte Kakashi die Frau etwas aufzuheitern.

„Ich soll hier bleiben?"

„Was hast du erwartet? Dass ich dich vor Konohas Tore setze? Ich kann zwar grantig sein, bin aber kein Unmensch…", sagte Kakashi mit gespielter Verletzung. „Außerdem bist du nicht zu einhundert Prozent wieder fit.", Kakashi beobachtete, wie sich ihr Gesicht von überrascht zu nachdenklich veränderte.

„Das ist doch toll!", freute sich Sakura über die guten Aussichten für ihre Patientin. Ihr wäre wirklich nicht gut zumute gewesen, wenn sie so frühzeitig das Dorf hätte verlassen müssen. „Und wo kommt sie unter? Im Krankenhaus muss sie von mir aus nicht mehr bleiben. Da ist es wirklich trostlos…"

„Ich lasse mir bis heute Abend etwas einfallen. Bis dahin kann sie dich heute begleiten. Hast du im Krankenhaus zu tun? Ansonsten würde ich dir die Aufgabe geben, ihr das Dorf ein wenig zu zeigen."

„Kein Problem! Bin fertig für heute."

„Gut, dann wünsche ich euch beiden viel Spaß. Ich melde mich, wenn ich was habe."

„Hai! Danke, Kakashi-sensei!", Sakura wandte sich zur Frau, die immer noch neben ihr stand „Dann lass uns gehen! Hast du Hunger? Das Essen im Krankenhaus ist genauso trostlos wie das Gebäude selbst…" Die Frau starrte immer noch nachdenklich den Boden an, bis sie Sakuras Worte aus den Gedanken rissen. Sie schaute ein letztes Mal zu Kakashi, um den Blick gleich wieder zu senken, als sie seinen Blick traf, dann folgte sie ihrer heutigen Begleitung zur Tür hinaus.  
Kakashi starrte noch eine Weile die Tür an, die die junge Frau hinter sich geschlossen hatte, bevor er versuchte, sich wieder seinem Papierkram zu widmen. Wie es schien, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, denn das Einzige, an das er denken konnte, waren zwei wunderschöne braune Augen.

Es war bereits spät am Nachmittag, als Kakashi alles erledigt hatte und Büro verließ. Er überlegte kurz, wo er seine Suche nach Sakura und der unbekannten Frau starten sollte, bis ihm einfiel, dass es gar nicht so schwierig sein würde, da er den Lieblingsplatz seiner Schülerin genau kannte.

Kaum hatte er den kleinen Wald im Trainingsgelände durchquert, sah er auch schon ein kleine rote Brücke und zwei Frauen auf dieser stehen.  
„Wieso wusste ich, dass ich euch hier finden würde?", lächelte er Sakura an, die nur spielerisch ihre Augen rollte. „Ich bin hier, um dich abzulösen."  
„Also hast du eine Unterkunft für sie gefunden?"

„So in etwa…?", Kakashis Stimme war mindestens ein Oktave höher als sonst.

„Was – " Kakashi unterbracht sie, indem er seine Hand hob.  
„Du solltest jetzt zu Ichirakus."

„Was? Wieso?"

„Naruto isst da gerade zu Abend…"

„Na und? Wir haben schon gegessen.", warf Sakura sichtlich irritiert ein.

„… mit einem gewissen Jemand…"  
„Iruka-sensei interessiert mich auch nicht wirklich. Was hast du für sie?"

„Dieser Jemand hat schwarzes Haar…" Sakura verstummte.

„… und unglaubliche Augen….", sang Kakashi weiter. Sakura errötete. Sie wusste genau, auf wen er anspielte, wollte es aber nicht wirklich glauben.

„Oh, und seine Haare sind etwas länger geworden….", uuuund er hatte sie an der Angel. Sakura konnte weder etwas sagen, noch eine Frage dazu stellen.

„Bis morgen, Sakura!", lächelte Kakashi sie unschuldig an.

Sakura drehte sich mit hochrotem Kopf zur Frau um, die hinter ihr auf der Brücke saß und die Beine baumeln ließ. „Ich… Ich muss jetzt weg. Kakashi-sensei scheint für dich eine Unterkunft gefunden zu haben. Du kannst ihn begleiten. Ich werde gleich morgen früh nach dir sehen! Bis morgen!", in dem Moment, indem das letzte Wort ihren Mund verlassen hatte, stürmte sie mit schnellen Schritten an Kakashi vorbei und verschwand im Wald.

Die beiden Zurückgebliebenen starrten noch einen Moment Sakura's Staubwolke hinterher, bis sie in einer peinlichen Stille endeten.

Zu Kakashis Überraschung fand die Frau vor ihm zuerst den Mut zu sprechen: „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass ihr Geliebter nach Ewigkeiten zurückgekehrt ist." Der Unterton in ihrem Gemurmel machte deutlich, dass sie verwirrt über Sakuras plötzliches Verschwinden war.

Kakashi konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und bekam daraufhin einen fragenden Blick von der eigentlich so zurückhaltenden Frau. „Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie Recht du hast…", grinste Kakashi.  
Ihre Reaktion darauf waren zwei große Augen und ein offener Mund. „Sie ist seit ihrer Schulzeit in ihn verliebt.", schmunzelte er. Sie konnte nur verständnisvoll nicken.

„Na los, es wird spät. Bist du nicht neugierig, wo ich dich unterbringen werde?", Kakashi streckte sich kurz und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf.

„Eigentlich nicht. Alles ist besser als- ", sie unterbrach ihren eigenen Satz und stand auf. Kakashi hakte nicht weiter nach.

Die beiden liefen über das Trainingsgelände zurück in Richtung Dorf. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt. Kakashi unterbrach die angenehme Stille:

„Eine wichtige Frage hätte ich noch.", sie blickte ihn aus ihrem Augenwinkel an „Wie ist es so mit deinem Verhältnis zu Kindern?" Kakashi schaute sie gar nicht an, lief geradeaus weiter, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Als keine Antwort kam, drehte er den Kopf, um sie anzusehen. Sie hatte mal wieder einen nachdenklichen Blick aufgesetzt.

„Weiß nicht. Ich hatte kaum Kontakt zu welchen…", murmelte sie nur. „Wieso ist das wichtig?"

„Naja…", plötzlich blieb Kakashi stehen und schaute nach vorne. „Das da vorne ist ein Waisenhaus." Jetzt schaute auch sie nach vorne, seinem Blick folgend. „Sie hätten dort ein freies Zimmer für dich, wenn du bereit wärst, ein wenig mit den Kindern zu helfen. Es wäre nicht langfristig, aber für den Anfang wäre es warmes Zimmer und du würdest sogar Mahlzeiten bekommen. Bis wir etwas Passendes für dich finden." Sie standen nebeneinander, sie starrte nachdenklich das Gebäude an, er betrachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel, auf ihre Antwort wartend.

„Es gibt sicher Schlimmeres…", sagte sie leise und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

In diesem Moment konnte Kakashi nur darüber nachdenken, wie schön sie mit einem Lächeln aussah. Wie sie wohl aussehen würde, wenn sie Lachen würde. Ihr Lächeln war leicht, jedoch ehrlich und er freute sich darüber, dass er etwas für sie gefunden hatte, dass sie glücklich machte. Wenigstens ein wenig. Ihren Zustand von vor drei Wochen hatte er immer noch vor Augen.

„Also ist das ein Ja?", fragte Kakashi neugierig mit einem Grinsen, versteckt hinter seiner Maske.  
„Ja."  
„Dann lass uns reingehen. Ich stelle dich vor." Kakashi war gerade dabei sich in Bewegung zu setzen, nach seinem ersten Schritt wurde er am Ärmel seines Pullovers festgehalten. Wie die Reflexe eines Shinobi so sind, hatte er sich in weniger als einem Augenblick umgedreht, den Angreifer am Handgelenk gepackt und bereit zurückzuschlagen. Doch Kakashi ließ genauso schnell wieder los, als er sah, wie ihr Atem stockte und sie die Augen voller Panik aufriss. Er glaubte ihren rasenden Herzschlag zu hören, als er die Hände vor sich hob und versuchte sich mehrmals für seine Reaktion zu entschuldigen. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein?! Ein Leben voller Missionen, in denen er zu jeder Sekunde ein Messer an seiner Kehle erwarten konnte, hatte ihn so weit gebracht, dass er auch jetzt noch misstrauisch war, sobald etwas Unerwartetes passierte. Und jetzt hatte er sie verschreckt. Welch eine Untertreibung. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Sie ging einige Schritte zurück und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen. Doch die Angst war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Es tut mir sehr leid.", wiederholte sich Kakashi mit ehrlicher Reue, „Geht es dir gut?"  
Sie nickte nur kurz, wagte es aber nicht aufzusehen.  
„Es tut mir unendlich leid. Das war nicht meine Absicht…."  
Sie machte einen nicht ganz kleinen Bogen um ihn herum und bewegte sich in Richtung des Gebäudes. Es war die eindeutige Bitte, das Geschehene zu vergessen und endlich rein zu gehen. Kakashi seufzte einmal laut, verzweifelt und voller Wut auf sich selbst und folgte ihr dann ins Waisenhaus.


End file.
